This invention relates to a shipping tray fashioned from corrugated paperboard or other stiff, foldable, and resilient sheet material and which displays particular utility for packaging of boxes of strawberries, the boxes having slanting sidewalls.
The packaging art is aware of trays for shipping a variety of items, such as fruit. Such trays are often formed of a unitary blank of corrugated paperboard or the like, and may also be provided with either an integral or a separate divider panel for separating the interior of the tray into two sections. Examples of such known constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,318 issued to Sabin and U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,572 issued to Crane.
While apparently satisfactory for their intended uses, these two constructions, as well as other known constructions do not yield the advantages of the present invention.